Magpie
Magpie is a female super criminal in FusionFall. Magpie suffers from a dissociative identity disorder and exhibits multiple personalities. Biography Magpie's true name is Margaret Sorrow. She was a chronic kleptomaniac and inmate at Black Gate Prison. While serving her time in the prison, she took part in experiments in mind manipulation conducted by Joe Braxton and Bethany Ravencroft. They used a helmet-like device on her to wipe away her original memories, removing the criminal aspects of her personality. She was given a new face and a new name; Cassie. However, the removed aspects of Sorrow's original personality were not actually gone, and instead deeply buried in her subconscious, eventually resurfacing in the form of Magpie. Not knowing who her true self was, Magpie vowed to make Braxton and Ravencroft pay for what they did to her and get her stolen life back. As Cassie, Magpie got work as Dr. Ravencroft's receptionist, possibly driven there subconsciously by Magpie in order to get close to Ravencroft in order to enact her revenge. In Attraction, Magpie is revealed to have developed a romantic obsession with Batman, due to Batman secretly visiting her at Blackgate. Unknown to her, Batman empathized with how Magpie never received the psychiatric help she needed. Upon seeing Raven at Batman's side, Magpie believes that the two are romantically involved and resolves to kill Raven, so she can have Batman all to herself. Magpie is angered when Batman rebuffs her advances, and has Raven kidnapped to be buried alive. However, both Batman and Raven break out and defeat Magpie. Magpie made a small appearance in Reckoning, where Ra's al Ghul frees her and other villains from Blackgate Penitentiary, where he promised them a portion of Gotham City to rule if they brought Batman to him. Magpie was the second one who tried to capture Batman, but she was stopped by Phosphorus Rex, who also tried to capture Batman. Magpie and Phosphorus Rex fell in battle, and became mind controlled by Cypher, but Batman quickly freed them. Magpie later engaged in a brawl to take Batman in, allowing the hero to slip away as the villains fought each other. Appearance Cassie is a perfectly normal-looking young woman with short cropped hair and a bubbly personality. Magpie is a volatile personality with violent mood swings and a dangerous temper. She wears a white, shoulder length wig and black make-up around her eyes. She also sports a black leather outfit with feathery wing-like ornaments on her shoulders. Her fingernails can sprout into long razor sharp talons lined with the nerve poison curare, which she uses as her primary weapons. She is an extremely quick and agile fighter, easily keeping up with Batman. The experiments on her mind had the side effect of making her immune to pain, so she is much more durable than she appears and is able to ignore most injuries. She retains her original kleptomania and can't resist taking things that shine and sparkle much like her namesake. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Flexibility * Retractable Claws laced with curare * Master Level Martial Artist * Expert Gymnast Powers * Superhuman Durability * Pain Immunity Quotes Trivia * Magpie is similar to other villains in terms of suffering from multiple-personality disorder like Dr. Jeremiah Arkham and Dr. Alchemy, while also not feeling pain like Flamingo. * The color of her outfit and her personality are reminiscent of Catwoman. ** Like Catwoman, she loves gems. ** She has an "attraction" on Batman. ** Both have claws as weapons. * Magpie also bears a heavy resemblance to popular recording artist Lady Gaga. It is possible that she was modeled after the fashion icon, as indicate the leather bustier, black talons, and blonde wig. * In the original comics, her real name was Margaret Pye and she was the villain responsible for Batman and Superman teaming up for the first time in Post-Crisis/Pre-New 52 continuity. * In the original comics, she has a relationship with Poison Ivy. * She has longer hair in the original design. * She didn't wear red glasses as in the comics. * She is the first, out of many, villains that is in love with Batman. * In the original comics, she's using gun. * In the original comics, her hair didn't cover all of her head and its black. Also, it`s just a wig. * Her costume is similar to one of the costumes of Lady Gaga. * As Batman's partner Raven, Magpie was also controlled by Cypher. * In "Batman Eternal" current comics ongoing, Magpie have similar hairstyle. Another homage for series: Magpie `fake` receptionst in Arkham Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Category:Enemies of Bataman